borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Knoxx's Gold
Varieties any chance this comes with a scope? :Yep. Knoxx just dropped one that has a scope and shoots two bullets at a time. -- 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm dubious about the ammo regn mentioned on the page - accessories can't do that AFAIK, you need a Tediore body - and this is a S&S gun. WodashGSJ 23:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Strange. While farming the Armory, I got the x3 Fire variety above and it's the first one that's not Purple! Also note that the x3 Corrosive above doesn't have an extended trigger guard. MeMadeIt 22:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) =Rumor= The rumor has it that if one equips the gold gets a higher chance of spawning rare weapons out of weapon chests. This is partialy confirmed becouse me and a friend of mine used it in a armory farming run and we got 12 orange weapons out of it... also could be plain luck. : I wouldn't trust that rumour much, as I've used it in several Armory runs and Crawmerax runs without any noticeable difference in drops.WodashGSJ 10:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I tried it and got 4 Golds in the first two chests I opened!!!!! But then nothing the rest of the run and every run since. So I don't trust it either. MeMadeIt 19:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Though I'm usually skeptical about this kind of thing, I have done many runs of the Armory, and I have made it a habit of equipping the dropped Knoxx's Gold I get before I enter. I seem to get much better drop rates. Now this is NOWHERE NEAR statistical evidence. I will run accurate recorded tests as I loot and plunder more. 25-50 runs with and without should be sufficient. I'll get back to you all within a month (I have a life, you know.) Spaphrenchie 03:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it does, but as proven by the +2 find rare items experiment it's probbally not noticed greatly. - RASICTalk 13:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've done one run without, only got 5 oranges. :2 With it, got 6.5 on each. So lets just say 6. :I mean, I'll do more. But I have it equipped for good luck and i REALLY WANT IT TO WORK. GnarlyToaster 13:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I moved "Knoxx's Gold may be reference to James Bond movies with the golden guns. The James Bond movie "Goldfinger" also includes Fort Knox." from the article. It is not believable. Someone put it back. Seriously. GnarlyToaster 11:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I did just for you ;) RevolutionizedRevolver 01:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ....just picked up a Knoxx Gold 130, 3.3 Explosive 2X though sadly the recoil bites.OKYoulead 08:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Just want to throw in my 2 cents on the Knoxx's Gold equip for better loot rumor: single player offline Playthrough 2 level 61 soldier 1 armory glitch run I got 28, count 'em, 28 orange weapons. And those were just the ones I kept. I would say I picked up like 38-42 total before selling off the crappy ones. I got 4 Defilers in the first room. I will try to post a picture of the guns I kept. I have also only done 3 total armory runs and I got a Bessie on my first run in Playthrough 2. Bnc92781 03:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) 2 more Armory runs with Knoxx's Gold equipped: 1st run 2 player online both level 61, a soldier and a berserker. Playthrough 2. Only 8 oranges, several very high level purples but a ton very crappy green and white weapons. 2nd run single player playthrough 2 level 52 soldier offline 12 oranges, a ton of purples and blues and my first Draco, a blue level 48 124mag 3x Incendiary. It seems that maybe the Knoxx trick works in single player and offline. Bnc92781 01:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I believe i can add some information thatt the Knoxx's gold does, in fact, improve drop qaulity heres what i got: first run lvl 61 hunter, no loot skill points, no Knoxx gold found:5 orange weapons and 2 purples, second run: same hunter equiped with knoxxs gold found: 18 oranges 1 tsunami 5 very high lvl purples so i believe it improve drop quality. this was in the Farmory Does it only improve drop quality while your holding it, or does it only have to be in one of your equip slots?(sorry if I did something wrong this is my first post and I don't have an account.)